


BloodBorne

by distressed_plant



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressed_plant/pseuds/distressed_plant
Summary: Definition: To be carried by the blood {typically referring to a disease or pathogen}





	1. Chapter 1

Summary

It’s been 10 years since the Kishin Asura’s defeat, and the world has yet to see the rise of another powerful Kishin. As the DWMA continued to push Meisters and Weapons out into the world to combat Kishin Eggs, their knowledge of powerful potential Kishins became far more accurate, which has made it far more difficult for another true Kishin to arise. However, deep in the gold mines of Colorado, a powerful madness is brewing. With Eibon’s magic tools gone, Lord Death sends his son, Death the Kid, on a dangerous journey to uncover the only thing that can help them-- the Great Experiment, the last creation of Morgana, one of the most powerful witches in all of history.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated every Sunday. Times will vary, but no later than 10 PM EST. This story is based more on the Anime than the manga, as the Anime plot was more conducive to the story that I wanted to write. I hope you all enjoy what I've written! I accept any constructive criticism! Thank you!

༺═──────────────═༻

The aftermath of the final battle against Arachnaphobia was intense, to say the least. After the Kishin’s defeat at Baba Yaga castle, Death took great pleasure in smashing the castle and the surrounding caverns to pieces. After the castle was reduced to nothing but ruins, Death then sent in all the meister/weapon pairs that hadn’t been injured terribly in the battle and slaughtered all of Aracnae’s followers to make sure that there was no one left who could rejuvenate their movement or mission. 

After gathering everyone who fought on their side, the DWMA gave a final  _ fuck you _ to Arachnaphobia, by setting off detonation bombs planted in and around the ruins, thus reducing everything to a fine layer of dust and rock. There would be no survivors. Anyone who wasn’t slaughtered in the final sweep would have been destroyed by the bombs and the collapsing rock. Death truly made good on his namesake that day, taking the lives of thousands of enemy soldiers without so much as blinking.

Maka, BlackStar, Kid and their weapons were extracted almost immediately, exhausted from the battle and gravely wounded. Kid was immediately rushed into emergency care. Between several broken bones and having lost an unbelievable amount of blood, he was very nearly dead. On top of that, the quick joining and breaking of his sanzu lines during battle left both his body and soul physically exhausted beyond words. It was all he could do to release his white-knuckle grip on Patty and Liz so they could transform before he passed out. 

BlackStar was wounded pretty badly as well, however the nurses had to forcefully sedate him in order to treat him because he refused any help, despite running around with a fractured wrist and broken ribs. Tsubaki was instrumental in that plan, as she is the only one BlackStar won’t physically harm, even if she gets within range of his flailing fists. One blow to the shoulder with the sedative and the kid was out like a light. 

Maka took the worst of the physical injures, though her soul suffered badly too. She not only had severe blood loss and broken bones, but her resonance with the black blood inside Soul left her own soul on shaky ground. After the activation of her weapon blood, she entered a deep state of unconsciousness where she was forced to relive the nightmare over and over. Her body fought one horror while her mind and soul fought another. Asura ripping a hole in her body allowed her to regain her consciousness and her strength, and though she was able to defeat him, Asura left horrible wounds that would never completely heal.

The three of them had been in the hospital for a combined total of a year and seven months. Maka had to have severe surgery to repair the organs and the flesh that had been ripped away by Asura, as well as a year of physical therapy for her knee that was one step short of shattered in the fight. BlackStar’s recovery went about as well as you’d expect, considering who he was. It took BlackStar four months to recover instead of three because he kept breaking out of the hospital to workout. Tsubaki was again, very instrumental because she got so fed up with him that eventually she just verbally tore him to shreds, and after that he decided to calm down and let his body heal. 

Kid, however, sustained arguably the worst injuries. Though he managed to heal his body very quickly, it was the damage to his soul that was another matter. When Shinigami connect their Sanzu lines, it is a rather big deal. Only one true Shinigami can exist at one time, and so when the fragment Shinigami connects their third line and becomes a true shinigami, then the parent shinigami fades away. Connecting even one line takes incredible skill, patience, practice, and a soul that is incredibly strong. They are not meant to be connected then broken. Even though Kid’s soul did this automatically as a result of their increasing struggle with battling the kishin, the strain was too much, and Kid’s soul cracked as a result. 

Soul Cracking is a very rare, very deadly phenomenon that only occurs once in every 1 billion people, on average. It is caused by extreme pressure forced onto the person’s soul both internally and externally. The combination of the connecting/breaking Lines and the madness wavelength from Asura was enough to crack Kid’s soul right down the middle. The only reason Kid did not die immediately is due to his Shinigami heritage. 

However, trying to resonate with weapons while having a cracked soul is incredibly painful for both parties, and is very dangerous. Kid could still use Liz and Patty during fights, but Soul Resonance was out of the question for the better part of six years. Even then, Kid’s soul never fully healed, but the pain became bearable enough for all three of them that they could very quickly use Death Cannon to end fights, but only if they were sure that they could win it with one shot. 

Kid became very frustrated and depressed because of this. He saw how Maka and Soul were able to bounce back after Maka’s physical therapy was done, and in only a year she was out fighting kishin eggs and collecting souls again. BlackStar and Tsubaki healed up pretty quickly too, and after a year-long visit to Tsubaki’s family, for some spiritual healing and training, they too were back in the business of fighting kishin eggs.

But Kid? Kid had to refrain from serious fights for around five years. He spent that time traveling the world, attempting to find someone who could heal him or tell him how to heal himself. To his dismay, not much is known about Soul Cracking due to the fact that it is incredibly rare, and in 99% of cases, fatal. From the data that he could collect, he concluded that he is the only survivor of this phenomenon. 

So Kid’s focus shifted from healing himself completely to how to deal with the pain enough to fight. This was hard on him too, because this involved subjecting Liz and Patty to pain. They were kind to him though, as they’d been since this had happened, and they’d told him that they wanted to get stronger too. 

_ “We love you Kid,” Liz placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. “Patty and I love you, you’re our friend, and our meister, you saved us from a truly terrible life, and you stuck with us despite all the problems we presented you with. It’s only right that we stick with you now.”  _

So they trained. For years they trained, until they were faster, stronger, and far more sound as a team than they ever were before. Despite the fact that they couldn’t resonate very often or very long, their wavelengths were more in tune than they were when they started. Kid really couldn’t be mad at that, so despite the fact that he wasn’t where he wanted to be exactly, after six years he was finally ready to jump back into kishin egg hunting full time. 

So the three teams became one team again, and for the last four years they’ve headed the hunt for Kishin eggs, traveling around the world to hunt and devour kishin souls. Due to their hard work, Maka was successful in her creation of a Death Scythe, but due to her father being Death’s current weapon of choice, Maka and Soul were allowed to remain a team. Now, when she’s not hunting Kishin eggs with her team, she and Soul will do teaching expo’s in the various Academies around the world.

BlackStar was never really focused on making Tsubaki into a Death Scythe, if he was being honest with himself, and Tsubaki never really cared one way or another. They knew it was their job to hunt and kill Kishin eggs, and that was their way of getting stronger, so that’s what they did. BlackStar was going to surpass God, afterall. He couldn’t do that if he and Tsubaki slacked off in their duties. 

And so it was for the next four years. Peace was kept through their efforts and the efforts of all DWMA students and teachers. Their eyes branched outward, seeing new kishin eggs arise in places they never would have known about before. Friendships were forged, romances blossomed, and the Earth was a far safer place than when they began. 

However, even the most keen eyes cannot see in true darkness. 

༺═──────────────═༻

  
  


“Do you feel it Stein?”

Death hadn’t changed much in ten years. He still wore the same cloak, spoke with the same voice, and gesturing wildly with the same overly-cartoony hands. However, his voice lacked the bouncy, cheerful tone that it usually had, for the Great Lord Death had only just felt the presence of something that he thought they’d be rid of for many more years. 

“Yes, Lord Death. I do.” Steins glasses flashed as he looked up at the contemplative God with a look of distaste and discomfort. “I sense the wavelength now. It seems my skills have gotten a bit rusty since the last time.” 

A shudder wracked its way through Steins body, and he grimaced and gripped his head, which now throbbed with pain.

“I sense the Kishin wavelength now. Madness is once again returning to this world, it seems.” 

Stein grunted a little bit and he gripped the back of the roller chair a bit tighter and pinched his eyes shut in pain. Death didn’t look at him, but nodded in agreement.

“Stein, you need to be careful. The residue of Medusa’s madness still resides within you. The fact that we have another Kishin awakening will only make it worse. I cannot believe that we didn’t sense this before now. We’ve had meisters all over the world searching and destroying them, but it seems one has slipped through our fingers.” 

Stein twisted the screw in his head and waited until it clicked into place before he spoke, calmer this time. 

“What are we going to do about it?” Stein questioned.

Lord Death simply stared at the mirror’s image, observing the high, snow covered mountains with a blank expression. 

“Well, there’s really only one thing we can do now.” he shrugged. Stein rolled up beside him to watch the sunrise over the peaks, drenching the snow caps in orange light.

“And that is?”

Death watched as a small Elk herd wandered it’s way up the side of one of the rocky cliffs and he sighed, turning to look at Stein with an expression of regret. 

“We must locate and retrieve Morgana’s Great Experiment.”

  
  


༺═──────────────═༻

_ What is this feeling? _

Grey green eyes landed gently on the smiling figure across from her. The soft light of the moon reflected off of his shiny black hair, which was disheveled and full of flower petals. He looked so innocent in this moment, his dark eyes so kind and his face so relaxed and content. He was sitting cross legged in front of her, just inches from a large, flowering cherry. The river flowed by them, not quite loud enough to be annoying, but present enough that it filled her mind with the sound of its gurgling current. 

She instead tried to focus on him, on the line of his jaw, on his eyes as they curved up in happiness. The way his clothes loosely fell over his muscular frame. He looked so boyish but so strong as well, and she felt the heat rising to her cheeks as he continued smiling at her gently, taking her hand in his and pressing two of her fingers to his lips silently. His hands were warm, and she suddenly became aware of the cool air cutting through her whole body.

_ What is this feeling that’s inside me? _

The wind rustled the leaves and the grass, blowing her long white hair behind her. The man across from her leaned back against the flowering cherry tree and held out his arms, inviting. She stared at him, eyes confused, wary. Affection was something to be wary of, after all. When one accepts affection, they must always be aware of the pain of having that affection ripped away-- replaced with something far more sinister and painful.

_ Why am I not afraid now? _

He twitched his fingers in a way to tell her to come closer, and as though her body was not her own, she did. As she rested against him, he pulled her closer, arms resting gently on her back and shoulders, cocooning her in himself. Her cheek against his chest, she stared at the river beside them, entranced by its calmness, its rhythm.

Never had she felt safe enough with a single person to allow them to do this. It was hardly even a conscious decision, her body moving of its own accord to seek out the warmth and affection she had been denied her whole life. It was scary for her, in some ways, but so natural in others. He made her feel safe, and so she just naturally gravitated towards him. Despite her body’s willingness to sink into him, her mind still swam with confusion and uncertainties.

_ Why am I not running away? Run! Run damn it! _

Fingers threaded through her soft white hair and began running down the length, calming her tempest of a mind with a single movement. It was the one thing she vowed never to tell anyone, the fact that she loved having her hair stroked, but he figured it out on his own. Her whole body relaxed slightly, enveloped in his warmth, his scent. She listened closely to his heart-- it seemed so steady compared to hers. She could feel her own, thrumming wildly against her chest, threatening to burst out with every stroke of her hair. She took a breath in and smiled slightly, allowing sleep to come and take her. 

_ Ah I know what this feeling is.  _

In her last moments of consciousness, she felt the gentle press of his lips on her forehead. 

_ This is… _

  
  


Her eyes fluttered open as the sunlight poured over her, her attention immediately drawn to the sounds of clattering coming from outside her room. The warmth of her duvet wrapped tightly around her shoulders and the sunlight streaming through her open window comforted her somewhat, though her heart was still heavy with an unnamed sadness. She sighed and closed her eyes again. 

_ Guess it was just a dream.  _

༺═──────────────═༻

  
  
  



End file.
